


Here Comes the Sister

by flipflop_diva



Category: The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Post-Canon, Sister-Sister Relationship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: “Ahhhhh!” Kristy Thomas threw back the covers of the bed she was sharing with one of her best friends in the entire world, Mary Anne Spier, and screamed out loud.Instantly, Mary Anne was awake, fumbling around for her glasses and trying to sit up, looking terrified. “What’s happening? What’s happening?”“It’s your wedding day!” Kristy shouted. She squealed again, loud enough to wake everyone in the Spier household. “You’re getting a stepsister today!”
Relationships: Richard Spier/Sharon Porter Spier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Here Comes the Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoriaspill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoriaspill/gifts).



“Ahhhhh!” Kristy Thomas threw back the covers of the bed she was sharing with one of her best friends in the entire world, Mary Anne Spier, and screamed out loud.

Instantly, Mary Anne was awake, fumbling around for her glasses and trying to sit up, looking terrified. “What’s happening? What’s happening?”

“It’s your wedding day!” Kristy shouted. She squealed again, loud enough to wake everyone in the Spier household. “You’re getting a stepsister today!”

Mary Anne finally located her glasses — on the table beside the bed where she had carefully put them before she and Kristy had gone to bed the night before — and shoved them on her face. She turned to look at Kristy, her face a mix of terror and excitement.

“Oh, no,” she said. “I think I’m going to throw up.”

“No, you won’t!” Kristy slung an arm around her. “This is what you’ve been waiting for for _years_ ,” she said. “Remember how you and Dawn would dream of being sisters one day? And now you are!”

“I know,” Mary-Anna said, but she didn’t sound nearly as excited as Kristy. “But …”

“But what?”

“But what if things change?”

Kristy deflated a little at the sadness on her friend’s face. She let herself slump a little, so she was shoulder to shoulder with Mary Anne, keeping her arm around her.

“Of course they’ll change,” she said softly. “But that’s a good thing.”

Mary Anne shook her head. “I thought so,” she said. “I really did. But it’s always been Dad and me as long as I can remember. And now there will be another person. And what if I’m not good at having a mother? What if I’m not good at being a sister? What if I’m a terrible sister?”

“Hmmmmm.” 

“See? You think I’ll be a bad sister!”

“No, I don’t,” Kristy shook her head. “I’m just thinking of an inspirational speech.”

“Kristy Thomas Brewer …”

Kristy took her arm from around Mary Anne and instead turned her body so they were sitting more face to face. She then reached out and took Mary Anne’s hands and waited until she was looking at her. 

“Remember when my mom got married and how I didn’t want it?” she began.

Mary Anne nodded.

“And everything seemed awful,” Kristy continued. “I had to move away from you, and I thought I was going to miserable not having you next door and that you were going to become BFFs with whoever moved into our old house.”

Mary Anne laughed. “And I told you that would never happen.”

“Exactly!” Kristy said. “And that never happened. And we’re still good. And my mom is good. And my brothers. And my whole family is good now. There were lots of road bumps, but we all made it, and we’re happy.”

Mary Anne nodded. “So we’re going to hit road bumps too, but then we’re going to be happy?”

Kristy nodded. “Yeah,” she said. “Because this is what you’ve wanted. And what your dad has wanted. And it’s going to be amazing, even the bad parts, but those don’t last long.”

Mary Anne took a deep breath. Kristy squeezed her hands.

“Okay,” she said. “You’re right. This is good.”

“It is.”

“This is really good.”

“It really is.”

Mary Anne looked up and met Kristy’s eyes. And then she squealed. Almost, but not quite as loud Kristy had earlier. “Today’s my wedding day!”

“It is!” Kristy shrieked, and she leaned forward and hugged Mary Anne so hard they both went toppling over, laughing and giggling the whole time.

\--

Mary Anne and Dawn were in their dresses — flowy, blue silk gowns that draped around their feet, with crowns of little blue flowers in their hair. Richard had gotten Sharon to agree to a more traditional wedding as long as the dresses and the decorations could be in her style, and he had more than agreed.

“I can’t believe in just a little bit you two will be sisters forever.” Stacey clapped her hands and looked adoringly at the two girls. She, Kristy and Claudia had snuck into the changing room before anyone could kick them out to see their friends one final time before the ceremony.

“I know, right?” Claudia grinned as she fixed a couple of the flowers in Dawn’s crown. “Remember when your mom proposed, Dawn? It seemed like a lifetime ago.”

“There were a few moments I didn’t think it would happen at all,” Dawn laughed. She glanced at Mary Anne, who nodded in agreement.

“Growing up, I always wanted a sister,” she said. “Not that I wasn’t happy with just my dad. But I watched Claudia and Janine …”

“And I told you a thousand times that you could have her,” Claudia said. “I really, really, really wouldn’t have minded.” 

The girls all laughed.

“I wanted that,” Mary Anne continued. “But I never thought it would happen. And I never thought that when it did happen it would be with one of my best friends in the whole world.” She looked at Dawn and smiled shyly. Stacey clapped again.

“Neither did I,” Dawn said. “I was always kind of afraid I’d come home from school one day, and my mom would surprise me with some guy she married and the insta-family they would bring.”

“Oh, no,” Kristy moaned at the thought.

“But I never could have hoped that when it finally happened that it would be to the dad of someone I’d actually be really, really happy to call my sister.”

She smiled at Mary Anne. Stacey clapped again. Kristy squealed. Claudia grinned and fixed one last flower in Mary Anne’s crown.

“I wish all our parents could have gotten married,” Stacey sighed. The other girls all looked at her, expressions of amusement and bewilderment on their faces. “What?” she protested. “We could all live together in one big house. It’d be cool.”

“We’d kill each other,” Claudia said.

“Kristy would kill all of us,” Mary Anne said. 

“I would,” Kristy said.

The girls laughed. 

Outside, the sound of footsteps approached the door, and then there came a knock. The door opened and Sharon slipped her head inside.

“It’s time girls,” she said. “Are you ready?”

Dawn and Mary Anne looked at each other, grins on their faces.

“More than ready,” Mary Anne said, as Dawn nodded.

“Yeah,” she said. “What she said.”


End file.
